Talk To Me
by Wowcolo
Summary: Three years after the fall of Ozai, and Aang is busy with Avatar duties. When Aang stops on Kyoshi Island, he meets up with Suki. They have something in common: Heartbreak. What happens when Katara arrives, on her way back home? SukixAang Only Friends atm
1. Talk To Me

[A/N: Heyyyy. Been a while since I posted anything… so here it is, my first attempt on a Sukaang friendship fic. There are barely any fics ou there with this pairing it seems :[. Going to start out as friendship only, but it may evolve into romance, if I can pull that off. My male brain is not romance-smart. R&R and leave any CC to help me better this fic.

**- WC]**

* * *

Chapter One: Talk To Me

It had been three years since the fall of Phoenix King Ozai and the beginning of restoring balance to the world. The ever faithful Avatar had traveled day and night, helping small villages and towns, making sure none were left out of the restoration process. Many things had transpired during those three years, some for better, and some for worse. Aang sat upon Appa's head, looking off in the distance where his destination was finally making an appearance in the vast ocean. Kyoshi Island had not seen the Avatar in two years, since Aang helped rebuild and reinforce houses that had been destroyed during Zuko's raid on Kyoshi in search of the Avatar two years before. As Appa neared the island, it became apparent among the villagers that the Avatar had finally returned to their humble village. People were gathering around the newly painted and newly repaired Kyoshi statue. Aang landed Appa at the edge of the forest and air-bended off of Appa and made his way to the growing crowd.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang! Kyoshi is honored to have your presence here," Oyaji said in greeting to Aang.

"Glad to be back. I hope it isn't a problem if I stop here for a few days before heading to the Southern Water Tribe," Aang replied in a calm voice.

"Not at all! You are always welcome on Kyoshi."

A familiar green armor-clad warrior had made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Aang! Good to see you!" She said as she ran up to hug him.

"Suki! Good to see you too," Aang said as he embraced her, glad to see a familiar face.

They exchanged a bit of conversation until the crowd starting dispersing, seeing as the Avatar has become engaged in conversation with Suki.

"You are welcome to stay in the house you have used previously. I will make sure your belongings are taken there immediately," Oyaji said as he walked off.

Aang turned his attention to Suki, who was the only person left with him.

"So, Aang, what brings you back to Kyoshi?"

"I'm on my way back to the Southern Water Tribe. They are in the process of adding even _more _houses since the village has grown. Last I heard, Katara was in Ba Sing Se settling a trade dispute between the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe, so they need another master water-bender to help with the houses," Aang said running his hand through his hair. Aang had barely had any time to do anything but help in the past few months because of the constant need of the Earth Kingdom villages. It was always either some dispute over removing Fire Nation colonists still living there after the war, or pleas for help rebuilding homes destroyed during the war.

"Oh… Well will you be staying with us for a few days at least? I haven't seen you in two years! You've got to tell me everything that's happened," She said as she dragged him to her cottage next to the training dojo. Suki changed into a more comfortable outfit and sat with Aang at her kitchen table.

* * *

They talked for hours, mostly about Aang and his adventures around the Earth Kingdom. They were falling over laughing at one point when Aang told her when a cabbage merchant had come up to him demanding a large sum of money for all of the cabbages he had supposedly destroyed.

"So, Aang… Did you ask her?"

"Umm… What do you mean?" Aang asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you ask Katara to, you know, marry you? You're both of marrying age according to Water Tribe customs," At the mention of marrying Katara, Aang's expression went from confusion, to a dejected look.

"We… aren't together anymore," he said with a sigh.

Suki brought her hand to her mouth and her eyes slightly widened. "Oh… I'm sorry Aang." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said with sadness in his voice. He quickly changed the subject. "So what about you and Sokka? I would have thought he would be here with you."

"He left me," Suki said with disdain in her voice. "He left me for some earth-bender. He didn't mention a name when he left." The next moment was filled with an awkward silence before the sun conveniently decided to slip behind the horizon.

"Well… It's getting late," he said stretching his arms above his head, fake yawning.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Suki kept her head down, pretending to be preoccupied with something on the end of her foot. They exchanged quiet goodbyes and Aang made his way outside. He made his way to his house, only stopping to pat Appa on the head. Aang undressed down to his pants and slipped into bed.

* * *

As the sun peaked over the eastern sky, a boat made its way into the harbor. The boat was of the traditional Southern Water Tribe style, displaying a flag of the northern and southern tribes. This ship belonged to a diplomat, and not just any diplomat. It was Lady Katara herself. Katara had decided to stop on Kyoshi on her way home from Ba Sing Se. Her trade dispute had been settled much faster than anticipated. She stepped off of the boat and was greeted by a very sleepy, but very excited Oyaji.

* * *

Aang didn't have to look twice to know who had arrived. Even from his window, Katara stood out from the rest of the small crew from the ship, and not just because she was the only female. Katara had an aura of dignity and elegance. She moved very fluid-like, like her element. Aang could see Oyaji and Katara exchange greetings and then Oyaji gestured towards Aang's house and for a split second, Katara and Aang made eye contact. Aang quickly moved from the window and looked around for another escape route. He wasn't ready to face Katara, not after what had happened. He made his way downstairs, and thankfully found a small window facing opposite of Katara's general direction. Aang squeezed through the tiny hole, thanking the spirits for his thin and lean frame.

* * *

As Suki woke up, she could hear someone sneaking around the back of her house. She was immediately on alert and walked stealthily to her window, which the intruder was about to pass by. As the figure walked past the window, she reached out and slammed him to the outside wall of her house and brought him into a headlock. When she looked at the intruder's face, she was thoroughly surprised.

"_Aang? _What are you doing stalking around my house at this time of the morning?" Suki said as she released him from the headlock.

Aang gasped for air and took a few deep breaths before turning back to Suki's window, twiddling his thumbs with a worrisome look on his face. "Suki, Katara," he stumbled over the name, and had trouble keeping eye contact, " she's here… She's on Kyoshi!"

For a second Suki was confused, then she remembered the end of her conversation with Aang the night before. _I guess their relationship ended on a bad note._ She thought to herself.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need to hide somewhere, at least until she leaves!"

Suki thought for a moment then turned back to Aang, "Well you can't hide here, she'll probably come by later," Suki tapped her chin as she thought for a few seconds, " I know the perfect place."

* * *

She had led Aang to a secluded part of the island that was uninhabited. "You can hide here until she leaves."

"Thanks, Suki," Aang was still slightly nervous and not making eye contact.

Once Aang had settled down she began to make her way back to her house, but stopped abruptly after a few steps and turned back to Aang.

"You can't run from this forever, Aang."

Aang sighed and looked down at his feet. "I know… It's just… I'm not ready to face her."

"Aang… What happened with you and Katara?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Aang muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and not making eye contact.

Suki made her way over to Aang, worry written all over her face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Aang, talk to me. Please."


	2. Why Hello There, Hurt

Chapter Two: Why Hello There, Hurt.

_**Two Months After Sozin's Comet**_

"_Here, try this one," said Aang, handing Katara a small round red fruit. They were sitting on one of the many balconies at the Southern Air Temple._

_Katara stuck the fruit in her mouth, her expression switched to something between disgust and happiness as she pretended to like it. "Mmm… Delicious!" She was still a terrible liar._

_He just looked at her for a moment, and she looked back. Then they both burst out laughing. "You're still bad at lying," he said trying to hold back his laughs._

_"And… umm… you still eat fruit!" She tried to say, holding a finger up, trying to make a point._

_Yep, still terrible at comebacks, but he still loved her. He loved everything about her. From the way she still acted motherly on occasion, to how she was acting right now. She seemed to be perfect, to Aang at least. She had always been there for him, and he tried his hardest to be there for her. Boy was he lucky._

_They sat like that for some time, not necessarily saying anything, but just enjoying each other's company._

* * *

**Present**

Katara had made her way up to the door of the large house where she had seen Aang looking down at her from earlier. When Oyaji had offered the house for her to stay in as well, she almost declined. It wasn't until she saw Aang dart away from the window that she had made up her mind to settle things between them. She regretted how she left him last time, so broken and weak. Katara reached inside her bag and felt for something. When her hand rested upon its smooth surface she sighed. _I'm sorry…_ She thought to herself. Katara reached out for the doorknob, hesitating ever so slightly.

"Hello…?" Katara said softly as she opened the door.

It was dark in foyer of the house, no one in sight. _Maybe he's still upstairs… _She thought to herself as she made her way to the stairway. She made it to the top of the stairs and went to the room where she had seen Aang earlier.

"Aang… are you in here?" She asked as she opened the door. Empty. _Where is he?_ She asked herself. As she started to make her way to the window, she tripped over a yellow piece of fabric. _Same old Aang, still a bit messy. _She smiled to herself at the thought and got up. Katara checked the rest of the house before she came to the conclusion that Aang was not in the house. She returned upstairs to the bedroom and set her stuff on the dresser in Aang's room.

"I guess I'll go see Suki," she said with boredom heavy in her voice.

* * *

As Aang had recalled the events that had led to his and Katara's separation to Suki, she had stood there listening to him intently, not interrupting or straying off.

"And after that, she left, and I sat there for hours telling myself it was just a terrible nightmare and that'd I'd wake up and she'd still be with me," Aang said, trying not to let himself cry in front of Suki. It was apparent that the break up had taken its toll on Aang.

Suki placed her hand on Aang's shoulder and used her other to tilt his head to look at her.

"Aang… When Sokka left me, I felt the same way. It's a horrible feeling, but you have to get over it. You have to get over her, and I'm here to help," Suki said before pulling Aang into a hug.

"Thanks, Suki." He had a small smile now and was returning the hug.

Suki's stomach growled. "As much as I love the woods, I think it's time we get back. Come on, we can have dinner at your place!"

"Race you!" And with that, he was speeding off through the woods in the direction of the village.

"Hey! No fair!" Suki called as she trailed behind him.

* * *

Katara knocked on Suki's door. No Answer. She knocked again, this time harder. Still no answer. She was about to knock again until a certain bubbly Kyoshi Warrior cart wheeled her way up to Katara.

"Can I help-… Katara! I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?" The Kyoshi Warrior said as she pulled Katara into a tight over affectionate hug.

Katara made muffled sounds and shook violently.

"Oh, sorry Katara!"

Katara took in deep breaths due to the lack of oxygen from the hug. "Its okay, Ty Lee. I've been great. Um… Do you know where Suki is?"

Ty Lee was a bit disappointed to hear this, but didn't let it show. "I saw her run off into the woods earlier with the Avatar."

Katara got an annoyed look on her face when she heard this.

Ty Lee noticed and quickly said, "Well, if you're looking for something to do, you can always come by my house and talk with me and some of the other girls!"

Katara thought, _what could it hurt?_ Then she replied, "Sure, why not."

* * *

Aang stuck his head through the open door and looked around; glad to see Katara was not in the house. He had forgotten all about her when he had so eagerly accepted Suki inviting herself into his house for dinner on the way back. Suki made her way into the kitchen and opened the cupboards.

"Wow, they stocked this place quick," she said as she pulled out different kinds of fruits and vegetables. "Salad okay with you, Aang?"

He didn't reply.

"Aang?" She turned from the cupboards but he wasn't in the kitchen. She shrugged. Suki heard some talking outside the window by the front door.

"No thanks, I'm fine really…."

"Are you sure, you can stay at my-…"

"GO HOME TY LEE!" And with that, Katara opened the door to find a ninja-mode Suki standing in front of her.

"Oh, it's just you Katara. Was that Ty Lee?" She asked pointing at the door.

"Yeah… She won't leave me alone ever since she found me knocking on your door." Katara's face quickly turned hostile. "Where the heck where you by the way? I couldn't find you or Aang today, and then Ty Lee tells me you both run off into the forest! I _know_ he saw me arrive and I'm sure he told you! Seriously Suki, were you trying to avoid me?" Katara had a very unhappy look on her face, as if she were going to rip someone's head off.

_Crap. I angered mommy water bender._ Suki thought to herself as she slowly backed away.

Katara sighed. "I'm sorry Suki; I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just terrifying to be stuck with Ty Lee and her over active mouth. I answered enough of her questions tonight to where she could probably write my biography." Katara noticed the food bowls sitting in the kitchen and clutched her stomach. "Hey… are you making dinner?"

"Well you see…"

"Great! Glad you set out a bowl for be as well!"

* * *

Aang went over to his dresser and pulled out some more appropriate clothes before dinner. He was sure that it didn't look too good for him to be running around with Suki off into the woods only in his pants. As he pulled a light green shirt over his head he noticed something sitting on his dresser. A bag. He looked inside and found money, bandages, a few small biscuits and… a necklace. Aang's eyes widened with horror at the familiar smooth carving hanging on the dark blue silk lace. He bolted for the door and down the stairs.

"Suki I-…" He entered the kitchen to find a familiar and confused looking water bender looking at him, sitting across from a nervous Suki.

"Hello Aang," Katara said before returning to her salad, avoiding eye contact.

"H-hello Katara," Aang said nervously as he gulped and looked over at Suki, who was already making another bowl for Aang.

_This is going to be a looooooong night._ Aang thought to himself.


	3. Too Broken To Mend

Chapter Three: Too Broken to Mend

_**Four Months After Sozin's Comet**_

_Aang was lying back on a couch in the corner of the Jasmine Dragon. Katara and Aang had became bored at the Southern Air Temple and decided to pay Iroh and Toph a visit. _

_"You know Aang, we've been lounging around since the end of the war. I mean, apart from the major peace council a few days after the comet and small meetings since then, we've done nothing. I miss when we used to travel and see the world!" Katara gave Aang a pouty face that hinted at something, just his innocent oblivious head couldn't process what she wanted._

_"I don't know, Katara. Haven't you enjoyed this free time? I know I've really enjoying being able to sit around with you without the worry of the entire Fire Nation trying to kill us." _

_Katara made her over to the couch and sat purposefully on Aang's stomach._

_"Gah! Katara I can't breathe!" Aang was trying not to laugh at his situation. _

_All Katara could do was smile. "Oh really? Oh how I wonder how you will ever get me to get up," she said in a sarcastically loving tone. Sitting on him wasn't enough. "Fine, Aang. I'm going to tickle you until you do as I say!" _

_So she did._

_Aang was laughing so hard he could barely speak now. "Fine. Ha! What do you, ha-ha, want?"_

_She looked down at his laughing face. "Let's go somewhere! I want to do something, like we did when we were kids."_

_"We still ARE kids!"_

* * *

**Present**

Dinner was quite awkward. Aang sat across from Katara and Suki sat at the end of the table. There were stolen glances between airbender and waterbender, each looking away when the other made eye contact. There were many attempts at starting conversation.

"I...," he'd say.

"Uh…," would be all that she could mutter.

A face palm could be heard on the end of the table from an almost non-existent Suki.

Aang had barely touched his salad, and Katara had devoured hers. The tension in the room was high and stress was felt on both ends. Aang began rubbing the back of his neck in habit and was looking at the bowl in front of him. This was awkward.

"I need some fresh air," Aang said, as he rose from his seat and walked to the kitchen door. He made one quick glance back to Katara, who was pretending to be interested with the end of her nails.

Once Aang was gone, Katara looked over to Suki, who was eating quietly, trying not to pay attention to the awkward situation.

"So… Katara…"

"I'm going for a walk." Katara got up and made her way to the door Aang had just exited and made her own leave.

Suki just looked back down at her food, mumbling about being left out and being the only normal person in the world it seemed.

* * *

He sat upon the railing of a small red bridge with his knees brought up to his chest and his arm wrapped around his legs looking down at the small stream under. It seemed just like yesterday he, Sokka and Katara had visited Kyoshi for the first time. He had been young and immature then, letting the Avatar fame get to his head. He had neglected his best friend, and the girl he would grow to love. Aang bent the water from the stream up, and then swirled it around mid air before returning it to the stream.

Someone made their way to the bridge. That same person sat down beside him and placed their hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was, and for a brief second he was comforted, until he remembered the circumstances.

"Aang…"

He turned his head and their eyes met. How could it be that the person he loved the most, was the one who could bring him down the easiest. All the past anger and sadness was temporarily forgotten in the one fleeting moment the connection was made.

"Aang, listen, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I left you the way I did… I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just," She thought for the right words, "It wasn't working out."

He looked at her for a moment, just staring at her deep blue eyes, before speaking what had been on his mind since they had split. "I just thought, you know, we'd be together… I love you, but I guess you just don't love me." He hung his head and turned his gaze to the stream below.

"No, Aang, I did love you, I think. I still love you, just not the way you love me. I still wish we could do things together, like the old days, before the war ended. Don't you remember all of the good times we had?" She was trying her best to patch up the friendship she had so carelessly broken.

Aang didn't respond. He just stood up and looked back down at Katara and offered her his hand. She gave him a questioning look, but accepted his hand.

They walked through the town, silently existing, but not exactly enjoying the presence of the other. The town was quiet, and the moon was nearly full. He br

* * *

ought her down to the beach, where they had landed years before. Aang sat down, and Katara followed his lead. The moon was in perfect view over the ocean.

Aang turned to look at Katara, with a desperate plan in mind. He was fidgety and twiddling his thumbs, ruining the peaceful atmosphere.

"Aang, what's- mmph!" Her sentence was cut off by a pair of lips belonging to a desperate Avatar, trying to mend a broken romance.

Katara pushed Aang off, probably too hard. He was sprawled on his back, with sadness in his eyes. She wiped off her mouth on her arm and her eyes turned murderous.

"I told you I don't love you like that Aang," she snapped. "I'm trying to fix our friendship, but you are just hurting whatever was left of it! How could you?" Katara stood up and stormed off, leaving whatever remained of hers and Aang's friendship to drift off with the tides.

Aang just stayed there staring at the stars, and for the first time in months, he let the tears flow from his eyes. Little did he know, a pair of blue-green eyes watched him hurt, and wished they could make the pain, so familiar to them, disappear.

* * *

The next morning Aang woke on the beach in time to see the diplomat's boat float off to sea, and to see an auburn-haired girl sitting a few feet away with her legs crossed, fast asleep.

* * *

**[A/N: So… this chapter is a bit more depressing than previous I'd say. Don't worry; they won't be on Kyoshi for long. I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions! –WC]**


End file.
